


Man of Means [Podfic]

by Ravin_Pods (Ravin)



Category: White Collar
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 11:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20063557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravin/pseuds/Ravin_Pods
Summary: Podfic of Jadesfire workAuthor's summary: Sometimes, even when cases go wrong, they go right.





	Man of Means [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Man of Means](https://archiveofourown.org/works/74477) by [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire). 

Download or stream _Man of Means_ by [Jadesfire](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadesfire/pseuds/Jadesfire) from Google Drive [here](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1oFjYZqgcUeCy8j0P8rhsqXCuZU2MSfPY/view?usp=sharing).  
Playtime: 00:14:54

**Author's Note:**

> This work was podficed for Podfic Bingo 2019 for my "read while laughing" square.
> 
> See my cards on [Dreamwidth](https://shadow-ravin.dreamwidth.org/372.html).


End file.
